


The Best Day Ever

by ladyofdecember



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Apocalypse, Heavy Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Squidward comes to some realizations as the town waits for the end of the world to come about.





	The Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how great the Broadway musical was again and just had to write up a drabble about it. This is short as it's what I imagine was going through Squidward's head during "Best Day Ever".
> 
> I am actively taking fanfic commissions for basically any and all fandoms. If you'd like to commission me for a fic let me know! I'm up for anything. Tumblr handle is also ladyofdecember! Or you can check out my ko-fi page which is ladyofdecember. <3

SpongeBob was standing there solemnly, looking just about as sad and downtrodden as he'd ever seen him.

He glanced around the crowd of townspeople and began to slowly sing a tune, no doubt to try to rouse the spirits of his fellow townspeople. He was always like that. Always thinking of others instead of himself.

Squidward watched from the back as the man's ever present smile returned to his face. It was as if it had never disappeared at all! The older man supposed he envied him for that, for his ability to always see the sunny side of everything no matter what.

As he watched him cheerfully going back and forth, singing with the various people in the crowd, he began to feel a deep longing within him and a sort of panic as if this was a moment in time he'd never get back. 

Then again, it was true, wasn't it? They were all doomed and no amount of singing and insistent positivity would change that.

He held his breath as he watched on and then just as suddenly as it had been there, it was forced out of him entirely and he was left standing there struggling to breathe as it sinked in. He just stood watching the man sing on, feeling like he was losing his mind, like they... well, they were all going to die!

Time was ticking on, slowly but surely and there was nothing Squidward could do about it. Nothing anyone could do about it.

SpongeBob was here dancing around, happy as could be, at least that was the image he seemed to be projecting. He was singing and interacting with everyone, trying his best to cheer everyone up at a time when they couldn't feel more down and Squidward couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

The man began to feel sorrow bloom deep down in his chest as he watched him move along, as he realized that he had truly wasted his time here, wasted his life!

He could have been happy, could have been carefree like SpongeBob. It would have been so easy!

If he'd wanted, he could have enjoyed his time in this town, enjoyed the life he'd struggled so hard to build.

He swallowed, hard, noting that they had only minutes now, in their short lived lives. His eyes darted back over to seek out just where SpongeBob was now amongst the people.

He caught his eye for only a second as he was skipping through the crowd and nearly fainted when the man smiled at him. His mind was racing with thoughts now.

Why had he insisted on keeping the man at arm's length when he so clearly wanted to be his friend? No, more than that. SpongeBob had always wanted to be more than just friends. And he'd wanted something more too. And he knew that but still, he'd kept to himself, trying his best to push the man away. But why?

What did he have now to show for it? An empty, lonely life. He wasn't happy, he hadn't been in years now, that was for sure.

Squidward stared at the redhead basically skipping to and fro and wondered if maybe he could soak up just a little bit of the man's sunshine now. And if so, could that make up for it? 

To enjoy just a fraction of a second of a smile, a laugh? Would it make it all worth it?

He didn't know but god how he wanted to find out.

He watched as the man ran directly over to him, eyes of the townspeople following his stride all the way to right beside him. He beamed at him as he sang and pointed excitedly towards him indicating he wanted him to join in.

And so he did. Joyously, happily, unapologetically he joined them in singing and watched as SpongeBob happily jogged off once more. His eyes never left the man as he followed behind him along with everyone else.

He felt... jubilant. He was overcome with emotion and he could swear he felt his eyes getting a little misty from being swept up in it all.

They danced and sang and laughed, just enjoying each other's company and Squidward couldn't remember a time when he had felt more alive. His eyes sought out SpongeBob's once more, fighting to gain his attention and to bask in that luminescent smile of his once more.

When their eyes met, they both smiled and Squidward thought that he might pass out from the way his heart had began to anxiously thud in his chest.

The crowdspeople's joyous song died down as many began to realize the doomsday clock was ticking down. Each sadly turned one by one until they were all staring up at it.

Squidward couldn't help but panic. This couldn't be it, he needed more time! He couldn't let this feeling go now!

Just one more hour, one more day. He needed more time with SpongeBob, to laugh, to cry, to do whatever, to just live.

He needed more time, more time. How he'd wasted it so!

The clock struck zero and the world stopped.


End file.
